


(S)cared

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking Theseus, Overworked Percival Graves, Pre-Gramander, Sleep Deprived Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Based on this prompt: Percival wants to feel like he's contributing to the capture of Grindelwald AND proving that he is still capable of being director. He runs himself into the ground being sleep deprived. Someone has to make him come to his senses. Enter Newt and Tina. Newt/Percival pairing preferred and no smut.





	(S)cared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibicheeberson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicheeberson/gifts).



> Somehow Theseus snuck into this prompt and it became a pre-Newt/Percival story where they're just starting to get together, hope that's okay!

There was too much to do, too many tasks and not enough hours. Percival was no stranger to working overtime but he felt that there was something he had to prove now. Grindelwald had not only bested him but he’d also made a fool out of his entire department first by parading around as Percival and then by escaping. It wasn’t fair and Percival pored over reports, witness statements and anything else that he could glean a little information from on where the man was hiding.

As if that wasn’t enough Percival was put through a series of what the upper echelons called “back to work interviews” however they were less than subtle interrogations. Of course Percival understood that they had to be certain he wasn’t working for Grindelwald, that he still had his wits about him, and he was capable of running his department. So he let them question him over and over, use veritaserum, legilimens, and any other method they saw fit to extract the truth from him. Then there were the not so subtle test trials, the way the external inspector hovered over his shoulder, questioned his every move as he tried to settle back into his role. The aurors were skittish around him riddled with guilt and concern but it wasn’t something Percival could accept, he couldn’t be weak when his career depended on him being strong and ahead of the pack. He had to be a leader rather than a boss, someone who showed by example and guided through questions rather than a dictatorial stuck-up.

Eventually the external investigators left. They seemed satisfied enough with his fitness to return to his post. That really should have been the end of it, Percival should have continued as before and on paper everything was the same. Reality was about as far removed from that as the idea of Percival running off to join the circus. His aurors were filled with guilt and regret which kept them far away from Percival. The other heads of departments sneered when they saw him, the weak link in their ranks. Seraphina couldn’t spare more time for him, the pressures of keeping Grindelwald and arranging his international trial were enough to eat up all her precious time and then some more. So Percival sat in his office, looked over report after report, trying to catch up on and correct everything Grindelwald had messed up. It was exhausting.

By the time news of Grindelwald’s escape had reached him, Percival was numb. He’d read up on the incident, was familiar with Newt’s involvement. If he’d have had the chance Percival would have liked to thank Newt personally. They were friends after all, all those times he and Theseus had met up after the War it was inevitable not to get along with both brothers. One of the few people who knew about his friendship with Newt was Tina. Throughout the period of his recovery and return to work she had kept an eye out for him. Occasionally there’d be a warm pastry or a coffee sitting on his desk which he’d gratefully accept with a nod in her direction.

He was running on fumes and he knew it. The paperwork piled up on his desk, memo mice were going feral and he was fairly certain he didn’t hallucinate that a group of them had formed some kind of worship group for the spare inkwell that had fallen behind his bookshelf. The search for Grindelwald was an international affair, aurors and other important officials were pouring into the country and Percival struggled to remember all their names, titles and arrangements for their stay in America. At some point he saw the name Scamander on a piece of paper but he didn’t have time to worry about it. He just stamped his agreement on the visa and let it fly to its next destination.

Worried whispers surrounded him whenever he left his office. Percival knew he looked gaunt and pale but work had to be done, he had to prove that he was still worthy of his post and that he could help deliver retribution for all Grindelwald had done. It wasn’t only his own worth that depended on it. It was also MACUSA’s standing in the ICW, Seraphina’s presidential power too. If any of it slipped then he was to blame. There was nobody else who could do the paperwork, nobody else could sign off on most of the incident reports. It had taken him three day to just sort them into piles of urgent things to attend to, things only he could sort and everything else. His everything else pile was unfortunately small.

Meetings dragged on and Percival frowned when his coffee cup ran empty not 20 minutes into what was scheduled to be an hour long meeting. However he knew those involved like to go on and on so he allowed his own timetable to fit an hour and a half meeting comfortably. It wasn’t like he’d meant to nod off. Only close his eyes so he could listen and think more clearly. He didn’t need to visuals to distract from the words. A gentle press on his shoulder opened his eyes and he blinked owlishly. Seraphina tucked her wand away surreptitiously and shook her head at him. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice his impromptu nap.

For the last week at least Percival had barely been home. He was vaguely aware of people leaving at the end of the day but his work was piling up. As a general rule he didn’t like to take his work home with him but the sacrifice for that was longer hours behind his desk than most. It wasn’t like he had anything waiting at home for him, just an empty house and not so fond memories. Last thing each evening Tina would drop off a plate of food and wish him good night. He only ever ate the food out of guilt at the thought of wasting it.

“I thought you could do something.” It was a sentence that caught Percival’s attention. Tina’s coat was just about visible round the corner but he had no idea who she was talking to. “I’ve tried, we’ve all tried but it’s like he’s wasting away.”

“Have you tried asking him?” The voice was familiar, its accent English and refined.

“We’ve tried what we dare. Please, see if you can get him to see sense.” Footsteps approached his office and before Percival could close his door two people marched in. The door shut behind them softly.

“I hear you’ve been over working yourself old man.” Theseus greeted him as he settled on the sofa.

“And we’ve been sent in like dogs to hound you to rest.” Newt added and sat next to his brother.

“Good to see you both. It’s been a while.” Percival smiled and looked at his paperwork pile. Another memo mouse unfolded itself on top of his stack while they watched. “I’ve got a fair bit of work to catch up on. I trust you won’t wreak havoc in the city while you entertain yourselves?”

The brothers looked at each other and as one stared at Percival. It was unnerving to have two sets of sharp eyes trained on him, assessing and calculating.   

“You’ll just have to keep an eye on us.” Theseus replied and put a hand up before Percival could protest. “Don’t worry, we’re not stealing you from your precious work. But pass us a pile, it will keep us out of trouble.”

After a moment’s hesitation Percival sent the smallest pile towards the brothers. They weren’t the most important things to get done but it was something that didn’t need his attention exclusively. Theseus scoffed and passed the entire pile to Newt while he summoned himself a different pile.

“I know the job Percival. Give me something more than signing off on internal policy bull.”

There was no arguing with the brothers as they settled in. The quiet scratching of quills, the shift of bodies as they sought more comfortable positions was all soothing. Percival found his hand moving slower over his signatures, his blinks became longer too. A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his almost slumber.

“Go sit with Newt, get comfortable.”

Percival stood and shuffled over without a fuss though he did grab a handful of paperwork. The sofa engulfed him in a warm embrace and Newt smiled at him. At some point Newt’s legs appeared in his lap under the paperwork he was dozing off over.

A sheet of paper slid off Percival’s lap and a few more followed. Theseus and Newt watched them and Percival’s chin dropped forward. He jerked up and blinked sheepishly at the papers strew around him. With a wave of his wand Newt pulled the papers back into a neat pile and took them form Percival’s loose grasp.

“Hang on.” He murmured and pulled a leg up before sliding it behind Percival’s back. A gentle hand guided Percival to lie down, his head on Newt’s chest.

“I’m fine.” Percival mumbled even as he let Newt settle him between his legs. “You don’t even know what to do.”

“I run my own department back home, how different can yours be? Have a nap while Newt and I take over for a bit.” Theseus replied and settled more comfortably into Percival’s office chair. For a brief moment he watched his friend and his brother on the sofa, how Newt’s hand absentmindedly went up to brush through Percival’s hair and how his friend melted into the touch even though he was already fast asleep again. Theseus nodded to himself with a smile, they’ll be quite happy together even if they didn’t suspect it just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Want something else? Hit me up on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
